Genetic Love
by MoonPixies
Summary: The Preventer's stumble onto something horrifying and the only ones that can help are the boys and a young woman that was thought to be dead. Who is she and why is Lady Une and everyone else so protective over her and why does Heero keep staring?


Well this is my first fanfiction story on here and to go ahead and let you know I'm not the best at it but, I do try my best and learn from my mistakes most the time.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters but, I do own the plot and the characters that I made.

* * *

_**Finds on the Mission **_

* * *

A Jeep, with two people in it, road down a dirt road that looked like it had been deserted for years. It was a wonder that they could even get down there road with all the bumps, deep holes, and debris and it was so remote and hard to see in less you are really looking for it. The closest town was about 5 miles away from the road and the road it self went on for another 2 miles before it ended at the only thing located in the midst of this lushes green woods that hide the rode. From the stories they had heard an old man lived here and most the towns people stayed away from there because, they thought he was a crazy old man that was afraid if he left his house then someone would take one of his many riches. Of course no one ever bothered to see if that was true but, one night he was said to be killed in cold blood and they never found the one who did it. The only reason they even found the man so soon was because, a little boy got lost in the woods and went to see if the old man had seen the child. Now the people say his ghost haunts the house to keep people from taking anything still but, recently a few kids went missing and found dead which is why they were there. To find out what could have happened and there investigation lead them to this mansion.

The mansion was now starting to come into view for the two people in the Jeep and stared out at it. The house didn't look much better then the road though; the ones cream colored paint was discolored and peeling off. Vines slink up the walls of the house and the pillars that lined the stone steps and the roof that extended from the original like a fly trapped in a spider's web. The most of the shutters were glued shut or to the walls of the house by the binding vines. The some of the windows were smashed in and dirt was so caked the need for curtains desist.

"So, this is it?" asked the woman sitting in the passenger side of the Jeep. Her hair was long light brown that went down to the middle of her back in two big flowing curls.

The young man in the driver's seat just nodded his head. He looked to be Chinese and had jet black hair pulled tightly back into a low ponytail. The woman pulled out a gun and he did the same, both having determined look in there eyes. They both got out of the jeep and cautiously made there way to the front of the mansion with guns ready if needed be. The guy stopped just at the side of the double doors as the woman stopped at the side of a window, peering in.

He looked back at her and she shock her head while saying, "I can't see anything."

He nodded and she went to the other side of the double doors. Both checked to see if the doors happened to be locked and lucky enough they were so, they slowly opened the doors and made there way in, guns first, but both stopped before either could make it through the threshold.

"What the hell happened here…" the woman breathed out in shock.

The young man did nothing but, glare as the site before him. The marble carpet and cream colored walls were stained with crimson red liquid and the stench of death loomed in the air. There were a little over 5 bodies that lay in the floor with missing body parts that looked to be chewed off the owners and what looked like deformed animals or possible humans in the midis of them, dead as well.

"We need to check the rest of the house." The man said and the woman nodded in response.

They made there way into the house making sure to step over any body parts. The guy nodded his head towards the right side of the room were three doors lined the wall. The woman understands his meaning and heads to the doors as he went to the doors on the other side.

She walked past the stairwell that lay in the middle of the room and stopped at the first door. She got ready then flung the door open and pointed her gun everywhere ready to fire at any unknown danger and when there wasn't any she went on to the next ones and did the same. Ones she saw everything was in order, for the most part, she made her way back to the middle of the room just as the guy was getting to his last door. As she pasted the stairwell a growling noise filled there ears and they both whorled around with there guns pointed at the stairs. They both started to inch there way towards the stairwell but, quickly turned back around when the door to the room he was never able to check flow open and what looked to be half human half dog jumped out snarling.

It's head looked like a white bulldog and it's right arm was much larger then a normal one and had the same white fur covering it with pointed finger nails. It's other arm looked normal and so did it's right leg but, it left one looked just as deformed as it's right arm. They were both shocked at the site in front of them to do anything but, gawk at the think before them. The beastly creature jumped at the young man just as he again back his normal state but, it was too late. It knocked him off his feet making him loose his gun in the blow then leaped right on top of him and started to crush the his neck with his beastly hand. The woman finally manages to cover come her shock and pointed her guy at the snarling beast and fired but, the thing moved just in time for the bullet to graze it's shoulder. It let out a deadly low growl and came at her and before she new it she was slammed against the wall as it opened it's mouth wide and came down on her. She shut her eyes tightly waiting for those teeth to ripe her apart but, it never came, just a sound of something heavy hitting the floor and what sounded like two animals trying to tar apart each other. She opened her eyes and her face showed nothing but, pure shock at was in front of her.

"It can't be…" she whispered out.

* * *

A sound of a phone ringing filled the medium size office. A large dark wooden desk sat at the back wall but, still had enough room someone could walk behind it without having to squeeze. To the right of the desk were a large dark green couch and a matching love seat against the wall in front of the desk. A door, the same dark color wood as the desk, was also on the wall with the love seat and to the left of the desk was a large window with brick red curtains pulled back to let in the afternoon sunlight. The chair behind the desk was a rolling chair with comfortable dark green cushions. The walls were a light creamy brown and the carpet was a brick red color like the curtains.

The woman with light brown hair just past her shoulders and round glasses glared at the phone interrupting her from the loads of paperwork and folders she had yet to look at and covered her deck top. By the fifth right she let out a sign and picked up the irritating phone.

"Une." She said short and to the point in a professional tone.

There was a pause then she partially jumped out of her seat knocking some folders and papers off while, yelling, "What! Are you sure?" with a shocked expression.

After another minute or two of listening to the person on the other line she asked a little more calm now, "Fine I will send them right away."

After a few more seconds she hung up and fell back into her rolling chair breathing out, "How could this be?"

After a moment of collecting herself she picked up her phone, dialing the number she needed and waited for an answer.

"Milliardo, I need you and Noin in my office now." She said in her normal tone again then hung up the phone shortly after.

She let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair while trying to go over everything again. About 15 minutes later there was a knock at her door. She let out one last sigh then bid them in.

* * *

Okay that is it and please no flames. If you really hate it that much then don't review but, if you want to let me know of something you didn't like or what have you nicely then please do.

Also I'm very busy and the only time I have to write is really late at night for maybe an hour if I'm lucky that is so It may take me a while to get chapters up and I will do my best to make them longer then this one.

Thanks for reading! Have a good day!


End file.
